xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Muton Elite
The Muton Elite is an alien in XCOM: Enemy Unknown. Description Muton Elites resemble standard Mutons in appearances and physiology but the similarities end there. Physically stronger, the Muton Elites are also equipped with a heavier and more regal armor and Heavy Plasma cannons; Elites also tend to show greater intelligence and coordination than their ordinary counterparts. Muton Elites are smart and capable squad fighters that are not likely to be taken down easily. Muton Elites primarily maintain a guardian role, regularly protecting any Ethereals present among the alien forces. With such physical and mental capabilities, Muton Elites are a force to be reckoned with and extreme measures should be taken when faced with this foe. Deployment Muton Elites first appear during the seventh month (September), or February 2016 if the "Marathon" Second Wave option is enabled. After their introduction, they're a common sight in Alien Abductions and both kinds of UFO missions, but will not appear on Terror Site missions. Abilities Capturing * Heavy Plasma: The most powerful and expensive main weapon for the Heavy Class, only Muton Elites give you the opportunity to get these weapons for free. Capturing Muton Elites should be attempted if you need this weapon and a reasonably safe opportunity presents itself. * Alien Grenades Research * Muton Elite Autopsy - Grants Plasma Weaponry research credit * Interrogate Muton Elite - Grants Weapons Technology research credit Tactics * Muton Elites are highly accurate on higher difficulties and do heavy damage with their Heavy Plasma. They will also use Alien Grenades against clusters of soldier and/or to clear the cover your soldiers are using. They are one of the worst enemies to trade fire with and one should not hesitate to use explosives or Squadsight Snipers to kill them. ** A Flashbang Grenade can reduce their Aim considerably and make them unable to run effectively for cover for two turns. This may compel them to throw their Alien Grenades instead, however. * Bombard means they can throw a grenade roughly as far as a Heavy can fire a Rocket. Do not assume you are safe from their grenades just because they are far away. * Their low Will makes them highly vulnerable to psionic attacks. They are easily Mind Controlled or forced to panic, and even fledgling gifted operatives have good chance to neuter their mobility and Aim with Mindfray. * In Enemy Within, their increased health on Classic and Impossible difficulties makes them unlikely to be killed in one shot by any of XCOM's weapons, save for certain circumstances like the extra critical damage from Headshot or Killer Instinct. On Impossible, a Muton Elite can just barely survive a MEC Trooper's Kinetic Strike Module punch even after MEC Close Combat is researched. Multiplayer * At 3800 points, Muton Elites are 950 points costlier than standard Mutons, and for good reason. * They are equipped with heavy 12-HP body armor and an extremely effective Heavy Plasma, which they wield as a rifle instead of LMG. This 8-10 damage weapon (combined with the Muton Elite's 80 accuracy) can generally be relied upon to instantly kill most low ranked units. * They cannot Blood Call, but are still affected by it if standard Mutons use the ability. In high-point matches, placing a single Muton with multiple Muton Elites is advisable. * Despite their size, Muton Elites have 20 defense. They are difficult to hit by low-ranked units, and against any standard EXALT troops you are generally completely safe. * Elites have Bombard- they can throw a grenade as far as a Heavy can fire a rocket. Don't hesitate to bombard the enemies with grenades at long range. Using a simple "grenade-and-shoot" technique, one can eliminate cover on powerful enemies like Ethereals, and then pulp them with a volley of Heavy Plasma fire. * The greatest weakness of the Muton Elite is its susceptibility to Mind Control. Elites have a will of only 25, and can essentially be freely controlled. If one spots an enemy psionic, it instantly becomes maximum priority to kill. Abuse Bombard to eliminate cover, and target all shots on the psionic unit. A high-ranked psionic XCOM soldier or Ethereal is essentially the worst nightmare of a Muton-centric team. * Elites are excellent "team leaders" in lower-point matches (such as 10,000), where low ranked units such as body-armored smokejumper Supports and Floaters are common. Here they are a nightmare with their extremely high health, accuracy, firepower, and ability. Understand however that a squad of 6 XCOM rookies with Assault Rifles can defeat a single Muton Elite given sustained fire and grenadiering; Elites should be used with support as the spearhead of a team. Gallery Muton Elite concept art.jpg|Muton Elite as seen in Special Edition concept art book XCOM(EU)_MutonElite.jpg|A pack of Muton Elites 2013-12-04_00003.jpg|The autopsy of a Muton Elite XCOM(EU)_MutonElite_Interrogation.png|A Muton Elite undergoing interrogation Category:Aliens (XCOM: Enemy Unknown) Category:Aliens (XCOM: Enemy Within)